First Kiss
by CryingRedTears
Summary: "There's nothing like a first kiss." A little AU love story. Sue's over protective. The 'Hudmels' are living the same day. And Kurt can't seem to remember a thing. But Blaine knows he'll win his heart. Even if he has to make Kurt fall in love with him everyday. Based on 50 First Dates. R&R please!


A/N: Based on the movie 50 First Dates. So AU its crazy. A few important differences: Blaine was held back a year. Emma doesn't work at McKinley. Brittany isn't rushing off to college early. I moved around some of the Warbler's ages. And a bunch of other things.

All medical stuff will be copied from the movie because I'm no doctor.

Warnings: AU, Slash, bad grammar?

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the movie 50 First Dates

Hope you enjoy!

"I wouldn't trust him. When I walked in on Lord Tubbington playing online poker, I noticed one of his opponent's name was 'Sailor62.' I'm not positive, but I think it was this little guy." A petite girl swung open a tiny cage door. Reaching into it, she pulled out a fuzzy orange kitten with a plastic tag reading 'Sailor'. Clean, manicured nails tickled his chin, revealing a creamy white patch of fur. The green eyed creature watched the three humans with its pointed ears flattened.

Rolling his eyes fondly, a short brunet swept a bright red broom across the tiles.

"But he did keep winning the pan so maybe you _should _adopt him." A chuckle escaped his lips, stopping him from correcting his friend's slip. Not that explaining the appropriate poker term would help. Despite recently meeting, he'd learned quickly that Brittany lived in her own bubble.

"Hey, Britt, why not bring Sailor over to the play area. That way they can get acquainted," he suggested after his coworker continued to pet the tabby. Her blue eyes brightened. With a nod, she nearly skipped to the center of the room.

Half watching the young couple entertain the cat, Blaine Anderson leaned over to scoop up fur, straw and dirt from the floor. He'd started volunteering at the animal shelter a couple of weeks ago, before his senior year finished. Wanting to fill up his summer but not having any real need for a job, he'd decided to find a center to help out in. The 'Lima Hope for life,' shelter may be a bit of a drive from home, but it was exactly the sort of place he'd wanted to be part of.

After only a few minutes, the broad man holding Sailor nodded his head towards Brittany, exchanging words Blaine couldn't hear from his spot across the room. A squeal of delight from the man's girlfriend caused a giant grin to take over his own face. Ever time they united a rescued animal with a loving home, he felt a blossom of happiness that didn't compare to anything else.

"Sailor is being adopted!" Britt rushed to his side once she'd directed the new family to the front desk. Her high ponytail bounced around as she cheered delightedly. Almost thoughtfully, she paused. "I do hope they let him play online. Lord Tubbington will miss him."

Wiping the sweat and summer heat from his thick brow, the recent graduate laughed, once again finding himself unsure how to respond to the girl's confusing statements.

"They seemed nice either way." Her smile returned. "Absolutely." He agreed.

A soft chirp followed by a buzzing sensation brought his attention to his pocket. Almost dropping the broom still in his hand, he frantically dug for his phone. Sliding open the screen, he found a bright email symbol. Sending a silent prayer, he opened up his inbox. His hope was short-lived when the subject 'Great Summer Break Deal…" filled his screen. Groaning, he slipped his phone back.

"What was that?" Britt questioned, having bent over to peek at his screen.

"Nothing. Just checking for an email." He sighed as she nodded in understanding. Of course she knew by now. Everyday he checked his mailbox and almost every hour he checked his messages.

"You shouldn't worry too much, you'll get accepted." Bobbing her head, she spoke with mere confidence then he felt.

He tried to twitch his lips upwards but her reassurance didn't exactly comfort him. Returning his attention back to cleaning up, he tried not to let his thoughts linger on his worries. He'd recently sent out a late application to his school of choice. The world wouldn't end if he was rejected. Acceptance from Harvard and a few other prestigious universities promised him an excellent education come fall. 'Legal education,' an annoying voice reminded. The bothersome thought nearly forced his hand to yank out his phone so he could double check.

His plan _had _been to follow in his fathers footsteps. When his first acceptance letter arrived, his parent's faces burned with pride. His father had bragged to friends and family in that arrogant and prideful way only a parent can perfect. Blaine's high school years were dedicated to his future. He'd been part of a number of sports and clubs while remaining in the top of his class. Though he'd felt some doubts, both of his parents constantly attempted to convince him of his future. He'd been expected to one day join the elder Anderson as a lawyer in his law firm.

However, the moment he'd held that first letter, stuffed wide with several pages, he'd paused. The size of the envelope could mean one thing. Sure enough the black letters spelled out his congratulations. His stomach plunged. He'd known the plan since he was a young boy but it was never so real. So close and attainable. He'd never felt so dreadful.

All he could see were those many hours practicing new dance moves in his Dalton blazer. All he could hear were the harmonies made up from the voices of every Warbler member. And all he could feel was the pure joy and excitement as he performed center stage with the crowd cheering.

It had taken many days and even more courage to confront his parents. He fought through all of his fears; disappointment, rejection, anger. He'd been grateful when he was instead met with acceptance and love. Still, he'd also been faced with grief. Not because his father mourned the future he'd wanted with his son. Instead Mr. and Mrs. Anderson felt sorrow for their son having believed he'd have any need to fear them. Blaine did feel guilt. After their reactions to his sexuality, he should have held more faith in them.

However, guilt and hurt feelings were things he'd work past now that his whole future was open to him.

A future he hoped held NYADA and New York in it.

Until then he'd have friends, family and some adorable animals to keep him company while he waited for any word from the school.

"I'm going to pass."

Wesley Montgomery failed to allow a frown to cross his handsome features. He and his high school friend, David Thompson were home for the summer, both arriving a couple of weeks ago. It was their third weekend in Ohio and they'd yet to convince their friend to join them for a fun night. The other former Warblers weren't as hard to convince.

"Again?" Jeff huffed, brushing his blond hair out of his eyes.

David wrapped an arm around his shorter friend. "All you do is work. Have some fun. Go meet a few guys. Celebrate your freedom as an adult!"

"I don't work all the time. I _volunteer_. And I do not need to meet anyone." Blaine chastised good naturedly.

"Really? How long has it been since you've even been on a date? Much less gotten any?" David mocked playfully. A bright blush colored Blaine's cheeks. "None of your business!"

"That long?" All the boys laughed as Blaine threw a pillow at David. The group of guys had barged into his house. _Uninvited, _thank you very much.

"Oh, it's been forever for him. Months!" Nick, another dark haired young man, continued the teasing from the other sofa.

"That is it. All of you. Out. Out now!" Blaine unsuccessfully attempted to force out his friends.

"Yeah right, this is our last summer together before everyone leaves for college. If you don't want to join us, we'll just have join you. Now order a pizza or something and we'll hang here." A skinnier boy, Thad, proclaimed as he kicked his bare feet onto the coffee table.

"Fine, but get your feet off." His fist knocked of the other man's feet. Thad retaliated by knocking into Blaine's shoulder.

"But how will Blaine find a guy here?" Questioned Nick, trying to widen his eyes innocently. The gang burst out into more laughter.

"I hardly need to go trolling the streets for any guys. I'm going to be out of Ohio in two months. I do not need a boyfriend and I certainly don't want some kind of long distance relationship or depressing break up." With a shrug the former soloist leaned into his seat.

"Who said anything about a relationship?" Wes raised his brow, smirking at the other man's discomfort.

"What about you?" Blaine switched the conversation from his own lack of a love life. He'd only held one real relationship in high school and if that was anything to go by he could wait till he was out of this small town and somewhere else, hopefully New York, to find love. Some place where he wasn't one of the only openly gay guys.

"Wes is still with his 'high school sweetheart', aren't you?" David made a kissy face at his old fellow council member. The college sophomore student just rolled his eyes. "As for me, I'm single and enjoying all the babes that come with the college life." The dark skinned boy added.

"I can't wait to start university. All the fun, freedom and girls." A dreamy look crossed Thad's pointed features.

Blaine nodded his agreement. Escaping Ohio sounded perfect.

Snapping up, tan finger's reached out for the digital clock on his night stand. The bright red lights irritated his tired eyes. There was only a moment to be annoyed, however. The clock mockingly read '9:45.' Great, he was running late. Perfect way to start his Sunday.

Jumping out of his comfy bed, he silently cursed his friends for keeping him up all night. Taking a quick peek in the mirror, he ran his hands threw his hair. Giving up, he quickly changed from his pajamas and grabbed his bag.

Today was his first day of aerobics class. Deciding he needed to keep himself active since he wouldn't have Warbler practice anymore, he'd signed up for a fitness class at the gym near the shelter in Lima. He wasn't too sure what the class would be like since the description seemed rather ambiguous. Plus the lady at the counter had tried to convince him not to join. She'd nearly turned into a nervous mess. Something about being, 'Horrible,' and 'Everyone crying.'

Stepping into the gym, it didn't take long for Blaine to locate the room holding the class. Sure enough, class was already started. What an impression he'd make, running in late and interrupting all the other students. Checking his watch, he groaned. The tiny hands pointed to '10:20.' Almost half an hour late.

Slipping into the room, he made his way to an empty area in the back.

"Stop." Nearly everyone dropped onto the floor. "I didn't order you to fall onto the floor like the sacks of useless fat you all are." A tall, intimidating women yelled out in anger. A collective whimper filled the small room before all the women and few men returned to a position he recognized as 'Downward Dog.' Well he thought that's what the move's name was until everyone stretched out their left legs into the air.

"Hold. You."

Freezing in his steps, Blaine uneasily turned to face the instructor.

"Yes, you. The butch Israeli girl who thought she could stomp into my class late. I would like to thank you. Because, just for that, everyone can give me an extra 40 Burpees. Single handedly. Holding your breath. And your tears. Next time you stumble past those doors, into my class you will be on time. You will have cut off that disgusting helmet you call hair. And you will not be wearing clothes that look so cheap that even Eminem wouldn't buy them from a 'thrift shop'."

Stunned, he stood there gawking for a moment as the rest of the students resumed exercising at the rude women's commands. He couldn't even focus on any one aspect of that sentence. First he felt offended, guilty and lastly, baffled. Shaking his head, he gave up, instead he just unrolled his mat. Joining in during the Burpees, he briefly wondered if she'd been serious about holding their breath.

It took less then five minutes for him to be a sweaty aching puddle. His arms screamed as he lifted his body. His legs ached as he lifted his torso and squeezed his glutes. Thanking a higher power that he wasn't pitifully out of shape, he followed the rapidly changing exercises and listened to the insults fired from the aggressive trainer.

Almost half way through the rest of the class, something caught his eye. Rather someone. A few people to his right and one row in front of him, a slim man was stretched out. While Blaine shakily attempted to twist himself into a pretzel, the man curled his long, lean limbs with ease. A pale arm reached out as he delicately arched his back. His thighs opened and flexed as he lowered into a pulsing squat. Blaine nearly lost his balance as he watched the chestnut haired man bounce his perky bottom. Snapping straight up, he stretched out an equally smooth, pale leg. The high kick promised impressive flexibility and allowed the already tiny shorts to rise up even higher. Blaine's mouth watered as he watched the perfect man twist around.

When sparkling blue eyes caught his own, he tripped. Flushing, he gathered his bearings, not believing he'd just been caught ogling some random, cute gym guy. When he caught his balance, he dared to glance back over. Cute Gym Guy actually smiled. With a slight chuckle, he turned back away.

Blaine couldn't help the, surely goofy, grin that covered his face.

"That's enough. You're done. Go ahead cry. It keeps me young and beautiful."

The room began to clear out, some of the girls running out as though they couldn't escape fast enough.

"Congratulations."

"What?" Blaine jerked his head around to be greeted with the sight of Cute Gym Guy's cerulean eyes.

The taller man shook with a light laugher. Now that there wasn't a crazy women screaming and several people separating him, he could hear the sound. His voice was much higher then he'd expected. Still, it was gorgeous and somehow fitting.

"I said congratulations. For surviving your first day of 'Sue90x.' Few people do and even less come back."

"Right." He quickly vowed to return every morning this summer. "I'm Blaine Anderson. Have you been taking this class long?" Turning up the charisma, he flashed the other a dazzling smile.

"Kurt Hummel." He introduced. "It's my seventh time but Sue Sylvester was my cheerleading coach in high school." Cheerleading. Right. That was absolutely not a mental image he could handle. "I figured I'd take her class while I was off for the summer."

"Are you in college, then?" They both began packing up there stuff.

"Yeah, I just finished my first semester." Kurt softly patted his skin with a towel. How on earth was his hair perfectly styled still? Blaine berated himself again for waking up late and looking a mess with his half gelled, half curled hair.

An awkward silence fell between them as the pair noticed the emptying room.

"Well. It was really nice meeting you, Blaine." With a toss of his hand, Kurt headed for the glass door.

"Wait," Blaine called, thinking quickly as he swung his full bag over his shoulder. "Do you want to, maybe, grab a coffee with me?"

"I usually go straight home cause I detest using the gym showers." Blaine stopped his face from falling at the pale man's thoughtful gaze. Plump, pink lips puckered briefly, slowly followed by a kind smile. "How about I meet you in an hour? There's a great place I use to frequent in high school. The Lima Bean."

"I happen to go there all the time." Blaine nodded, delighted with the chance to continue his conversation with Cute G- ah, Kurt.

"I'll see you at noon, then." Kurt waved goodbye for a second time before sashaying out the door.

"Yes," with a quick fist pump he'd deny ever making, Blaine rushed for the showers.

Humming to himself, the nervous teen tried to reframe from appearing too excited. Sure he'd arrived ten minutes early, fine twenty, but he didn't want to come off too strongly or too desperate. Sitting in a booth near the entrance, he listened to the loud chatter of a full café. How many times had he drank coffee at this very place with his fellow Warblers? Nearly every weekend. It was a wonder he'd never run into Kurt before. The young man could hardly be that much older then himself.

Each time the door chimed someone's arrival, he'd casually glanced over in the hopes of spotting chestnut hair. A few more chimes and his patience paid off.

Kurt gracefully walked over, spotting the other easily. The sight differed greatly from the glistening boy in tight gym clothes. Instead of casual, sweaty bangs, his hair was high and perfectly coiffed. He wore a light blue button up, sleeves rolled back, with a thin navy scarf arranged like a loose tie. A pair of dark grey skinny jeans were painted onto his seemingly endless legs. To finish the outfit, a pair of heeled black boots stopped below his knees.

Just as his voice surprised Blaine, so did Kurt's sense of style. He found his choices made him even more interesting and attractive.

Thankfully he'd packed a nice outfit and one of his favorite red bowties.

"Hey again." Blaine moved from his seat to tag along side Kurt as he headed to the line. A warm smile greeted back as the pair made their way to the front counter. "Hey yourself."

"You look great." Blaine blurted out, unable to stop himself. So much for not appearing desperate. Tilting his head adorably to the side, Kurt watched him for a moment. He struck a playful pose. "I try." Charmed, Blaine chuckled, feeling himself relax.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Kurt flirted lightly and Blaine's face flushed, his heart swelling. "I love bowties." His heart just stopped. He died.

"What can I get you?" The barista behind the counter interrupted.

"I'll take a nonfat mocha and whatever he'll have."

"Medium drip please." Grabbing his wallet, he noticed the other man handing over a piece of plastic. "I can't let you pay." His protests were silenced with a delicate wave.

"Nonsense. My treat. Since I made you wait on me."

"I insist-" Blaine feebly attempted.

"How about you pay next time, then?" The suggestion had him agreeing with a flutter in his stomach. The college student led them both to the side. The wait for their drinks was silent but short.

"You mentioned earlier that you were in school." Blaine reminded. Lifting his coffee to his lips, he savored the sweet taste as he lead them back to his original table. "Oh, yes. I actually live in New York where I attend NYADA." Kurt raised his nose slightly, looking mildly smug but mostly proud.

"Seriously?" Blaine burst out, gasping in astonishment. "I applied recently. I'm waiting to see if I'll manage late acceptance. What are the odds that you attend NYADA?"

"You graduated this spring?" A perfectly plucked eyebrow raised, revealing Kurt's shock. "You appear older."

"Well, I'm actually nineteen. I had to repeat my freshman year." He shrugged sheepishly. "I graduated from Dalton Academy. I'm going to miss it."

"Dalton? I think we, my old glee club, competed against your school's glee club in my junior and senior year. The Warblers I think." Kurt supplied, sipping his coffee. "What a fitting name for a glee club."

"Yeah. I was part of the Warblers. Can't believe the both of us were in glee." Commented Blaine, impressed by everything they had in common. "Fun fact: When you are a new member of the Warblers, you are given an actual Warbler."

"Really? Aw that's actually cute." Giggled Kurt. "I couldn't imagine any of the New Direction members ever managing to care for a live creature." A role of his eyes warned of some hidden joke.

"I still have mine, actually. His name is Pavarotti. He's my little yellow singing buddy." Blaine half joked as he thought of all the times he'd whistled and hummed for the bird and listened as it repeated the sounds.

"How cute." Kurt teased him playfully. Blaine laughed before changing the subject, trying not to linger too long on the fact that Kurt found anything about him cute.

"If you live in New York, why are you spending the summer in Lima, Ohio? If I were you, I'd never want to leave." He asked curiously. He meant it. Sure he'd visit his family and friends. However, if he made it to New York he couldn't imagine his visits being very long.

Glancing down to the table, he paused, eyes squinting in confusion. Laid out in front of him were several packages of sugar. Kurt's nimble fingers danced around the table, almost absentmindedly, stacking the packets in bundles of four. The odd behavior didn't cease as he talked.

"My father had some medical problems these last couple of months. He's been given the 'all clear,' but I felt the need to be here for him." His teeth worried his bottom lip.

"I'm so sorry." Blaine frowned, unsure of the words he could offer. His parents health had never been a concern for him. Never had he been faced with the chance that he may lose his mother or father. He might not fully understand but he still wanted to express his sympathy.

"It is alright. He is absolutely fine now. Accuses me of worrying too much." A toothless smile graced his lips, obviously warmed by the thought of his father. "I was concerned about spending the whole summer here, I finally got offered an official job at . But my boss, Isabelle, assured me they'd hold it for me.

"Wow, I'm impressed. That's huge." How was this guy so perfect? Attractive, a sing and interested in fashion? Everything about Kurt was intriguing. A desire too learn all there was to know about the NYADA student filled the younger man. They'd barely known each other a couple of hours yet, he felt ridiculously infatuated with the handsome man sitting gracefully across from him.

"I bet," His expression turned teasing. "I'm a great fashion lover so the job is perfect. Speaking of fashion, I must ask, where is your shirt from? I swear I recognize the design and style but for whatever reason I can't place it ."

"This?" Looking down at his cotton, black button down he answered, "It's Burberry. From their latest collection. Kurt's back straightened, a perplexed and almost doubtful expression covered his sharp features. "Really? I swear I know the whole collection." He snapped out of his staring, seemingly realizing he might be coming across a little rudely. "Anyways, I keep going on about myself. What about you? What are your plans now that you're finish with the horror that is high school?"

There conversation pressed on, the two becoming better acquainted. Blaine shared his dreams of New York and funny stories about his many adventures with the Warblers. Kurt complained about his roommate, a girl named Rachel, but gushed about the wonder that New York was. They teased and laughed, learning about one another's likes and dislikes. Blaine would have wanted the date to last longer but eventually Kurt noticed the time.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of myself. I need to get home." He informed the younger man regretfully. "It's my father's birthday today and we always drive out to my mother's grave before we go home to celebrate." A soft tilt of his full lips showed Kurt's desire to visit his mother.

"No problem. Maybe we can exchange numbers? I really enjoyed talking to you." Fingers crossed.

"Actually, my hulking brother stepped on my phone this morning and I won't have a new one for about a week." Kurt muttered apologetically. "I promise that's not some line." He rushed with a giggle.

"Ok, then I'll just see you in class tomorrow? Workout then coffee again?" He wasn't actually signed up for a class till Wednesday but he'd fix that, no problem. Even if the thought of being barked at by Sue Sylvester again scared him.

"Sounds perfect.' A shy blush covered Kurt's cheeks and neck adorable. They exited the Lima Bean, slowly walking to their closely parked vehicles. A single van separated their spaces. Standing behind the vehicle, they both waited, not wanting their time to end so soon.

"See you tomorrow." Offered Blaine.

"Bye Blaine Warbler." Kurt grinned cheekily.

With a nod, Blaine finally forced himself to walk away from the amazing guy he'd spent the morning with. How had he crossed paths with such an remarkable guy who was clearly interested in him as well? He couldn't get over how quickly they'd hit it off. Glancing around to see that no one was watching him, he reached out his arms, allowing his happiness to take over. With a joyful shimmy, he spun around.

He danced about blissfully until he noticed the van moving backwards. His eyes locked with a pair of beautiful ice blue. Utterly embarrassed at being caught dancing around like an idiot, he froze. Watching as Kurt swayed about for a split second he too stopped, pale face bright pink. Snapping his own eyes away, Blaine dove into his car. Totally humiliated he quickly fled the parking lot.

"You met a guy?" David whistled his approval. "You work fast!"

Blaine refused to hold back his giant grin. Everything about his date earlier with Kurt, the Cute Gym Guy, proved to be amazing. Which is why he allowed his crazy friends back into his house. He ached with the desire to tell someone about his perfect date and needed lots of advice.

"I thought you didn't want to bother with a relationship right now?" Inquired Jeff as all of the boys lounged around their former lead singer's bedroom. "I don't. Didn't. I have no idea what I should do." Flopping down onto the bed, Blaine buried his face in his palms.

"Sleep with him. End of story." Cheered Thad inappropriately as he bounced onto the bed, shaking Blaine around.

Scratch the advise part. How had he convinced himself any advice from the other guys would be useful?

"Are you crazy." He smacked the annoying young man next to him with his plush decorative pillow. Several times.

"Why not? What will you do in two months when you leave for school?" Pressed David, his tone suggesting that he knew there was only one thing that could be done come the fall semester.

"That's the incredible thing. He goes to NYADA already." Blaine murmured, torn between excitement and concern. No one mentioned what he knew they were all thinking. He'd yet to be guaranteed a spot at NYADA.

"What if it doesn't work out? The first person you'll know in New York will be an ex? Maybe a crazy ex? That you'll possibly see all the time? At least make friends before you make enemies." Wes offered reasonably as he scooped popcorn into his mouth.

"Even if it didn't work out, Kurt is too kind. And absolutely not crazy. Probably. Maybe it won't even go anywhere and I'll have a friend." Argued Blaine, not really wanting to cut off his contact with Kurt, even if he'd promised himself he wanted to refrain from meeting anyone.

"Friends? Do you honestly think you can be merely friends with this guy?" Wes countered doubtfully.

Opening his mouth, Blaine paused, snapping his lips shut. "Exactly." Wesley nodded smugly.

"He's a great guy. I'd be foolish to not give this connection we hold a chance." He told his friends forcefully. They may have his best interest in mind, but he knew his own heart.

"I agree, you go for it." Nick joined in, patting Blaine's shoulder. "You never know when love is going to find you. You shouldn't let it pass by."

"Oh shut up. What're you a fortune cookie?" Thad mocked but his eyes danced with humor as he reached over to pinch Nick's arm. "Get away from me!" Nick yelled as the two boys began to smack each other.

"Fight! Fight!" Jeff hollered , joining in, swinging a pillow frantically. Both brunets were knocked over by the smaller boy's mighty pillow swings. Next thing Blaine knew, his friends were in a pile, knocking each other around with loud battle cries.

Rolling his eyes, Blaine chanced a glance at David who shrugged before grabbing his own pillow and knocking Jeff off the bed.

Thankfully Wes also had enough sense to not join in. He and Blaine watched their crazy friends, the previous conversation replaced with laughter.

Waking up bright and early, Blaine hopped into the shower. So what if he would need another in a couple of hours. He refused to be caught with bed head and oily skin again. This time he was going to look killer, even in his workout outfit. He'd given himself plenty of time this morning, wanting to impress Kurt when he walked into the class room. Pressing down every curl with gel, and folding up a perfect outfit in his bag, he headed out earlier then necessary. He wanted to beat everyone else there so he could insure a spot next to the NYADA student.

Today promised to be perfect.

Luck favored him this morning. Traffic flowed quickly, every light green. With a skip to his step, Blaine pushed open the glass door to the aerobics classroom. Sue Sylvester spared him an irritated glare. He breathed his relief. Everything was turning out smoothly.

Waiting for him in the middle of the room, in his same spot as yesterday, sat Kurt. His legs were stretched open wide as the slender boy bent his body nearly flat down as he leaned forward. A few women were already here, waiting for the beginning of class. However, no one took up the spots next to Kurt, the others apparently hiding in the back of the room. As he reached Kurt, he admired his flexibility for the hundredth time when he rotated his legs and hips into a split being led by his right leg.

"Wow! Props for being able to do the splits." Complemented Blaine as he dropped his belongings to the right of Kurt's dark green matt. From this close he noticed a few lime green dashes and swirls. Uncurling his own, plain orange matt, he met Kurt's sideways glance. "Thanks."

"I stayed up all night playing with my warbler and I thought of you." Blaine announced, chuckling as he began to stretch along with Kurt.

"Excuse me?" Kurt's eyes darkened as he gapped back at him, clearly offended. "Um, you know my warbler Pavarotti." Blaine explained, unsure of what he'd done wrong.

"Whatever, pervert." Kurt scooted away, not taking his eyes off the boy on the orange yoga matt. "Per- I'm not a pervert. What did I do to upset you, Kurt?" Baffled, he made to move closer. Why was Kurt displeased? Blaine could've sworn he wasn't the only one who enjoyed their time together yesterday.

"How do you know my name? I never told you it. Are you some kind of creep." Now Kurt was fumbling around, all poise forgotten as he tripped over his belonging, trying to climb to his feet.

"Kurt, I don't exactly find this funny. I know your name because we spent half the day together yesterday." Blaine assured, feeling rather hurt. If this was Kurt's idea of a joke, it was far from appropriate. Judging by the concerned expressions the girls standing nearest to them were wearing, Kurt was causing an awful scene.

"I've never seen you in my entire life, you leech." Kurt staggered backwards before jerking his head around, wildly searching the room. Now on his own two feet, Blaine reached out a hand. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Help. I need help." Kurt's voice cried out, several octaves higher. Filled with deep concern now, Blaine followed after him. "Sue!" Relief coated Kurt's words as the instructor stormed into the room.

Brushing past the panicked man, the short haired women grabbed Blaine's arm painfully. "Becky help Kurt. You're coming with me hobbit." He watched dejectedly while a small girl in a matching suit similar to Sue's hugged a shaking Kurt.

"What's going on?" Whispered Blaine, as Sue threw him out of the gym into the blinding sunlight.

"You will no longer be filling my classroom with your toxic gel fumes, got it dwarf? And you will stay the hell away from Kurt Hummel."

"What was that?" His voice began to rise as he started to feel overwhelmed with bewilderment, embarrassment and frustration. "That was crazy, is he crazy? I didn't do anything to him."

"Watch how to speak about one of my former cheerios. Kurt isn't crazy." For once the women's voice lost it's harsh edge. "Kurt is very special."

"What does that even mean." Demanded Blaine, trying to force the women to answer him. Uncertainty crossed Sue's hard features. It was an unbecoming sight on her. "I deserve answers." He growled. "Yesterday was amazing and now all of a sudden he doesn't know me and I'm getting thrown out like I'm the insane one?"

"Listen to me. Kurt is unique." She pondered her words before grimacing. "Wait. He is _not_ a gender confused diva." With a huff, she pressed on. "Kurt is very different from other people."

"Ok. I'm listening."

Sue glared briefly before casting a worried gaze into the gym. "About a year ago, Kurt was in a horrible car accident. He and his father drove to the outskirts of Lima to visit his mother's grave."

A large bouquet rested in his lap. Kurt let his fingers smooth down the soft petals of a lily, his mother's favorite flower. His hands gripped the plastic as though to protect each pretty plant. He'd helped his father pick out the perfect flowers. Neither wanted to buy the first bouquet of cheap flowers at a grocery store. Instead they spent the extra time and money to find the most beautiful ones possible. The most deserving for his mother.

When he'd been younger he'd asked why his dad bought his mother a present if it was his own birthday. Now that he grew older, he continued to ask the same question . Not because he didn't already know the answer. He asked so his father could explain to him, could tell him a story of their love that he'd heard countless of times by now. When his dad's eyes clouded with a happiness from long ago, Kurt knew that despite the years, despite finding love again, he would always love his first wife. When he asked why, Burt always told him the same thing every year.

'Elizabeth always insisted on buying _me_ presents for _her _birthday, the sweet women she was. Till finally both our birthdays were about each other. She might not be able to give me anything anymore, but I still want to continue giving her gifts." His father's soft smile and loving words always managed to remove the sadness thinking of his mother brought.

Twirling the flowers around, he watched the fields rolling past their car window. The wild grass began to slop downward. The long road leading to the cemetery ran up and down several hills. When he was a small boy, he guess over and over, 'this is the last one.' Now he counted the large hills. 'Six,' he thought to himself. Only two more before they reached his mother.

_You are the sunshine of my life,_

_That's why I'll always be around,_

_You are the apple of my eye,_

_Forever you'll stay in my heart_

The familiar tune strummed out of the radio. Brightening, Kurt turned the small dial, the song growing louder. The sound filled the car. When his father caught which song was playing, he opened up his mouth to sing along with his son. His mechanic hands drummed off beat against the steering wheel.

Memories accompanied the words being sung between them. Memories of a tiny Kurt next to his father, just as he was now, strapped into the giant seat, watching in wonder as his father sang out in his flat, rough voice. His father's voice rang loud, singing away any tears or sorrow that plagued his son, from hard motherless days to hurtful words thrown by ignorant strangers. The young, chubby features would always turn into a smile.

_You must have know that I was lonely,_

_Because you came to my rescue,_

_And I know that this must be heaven,_

_How could so much love be inside of you?_

Now Kurt joined in trying not to chuckle at his dad's wonderfully terrible voice. It hardly mattered that his father sang off key. All that mattered was the love Kurt felt every time his father sang this song to him. Locking eyes briefly, the father and son sang out their duet. Catching sight of another downward slope, Kurt watched out his window, thinking 'seven.' One more hill.

Suddenly, he was jerked to the side, his voice cut off, the song caught deep in his throat. Snapping his head around, he caught sight of his father. The older Hummel's arms wrestled with the wheel, uselessly trying to gain control of the wildly spinning vehicle. Blues, greens and oranges blurred past the windshield, the world around them turned to a smeared painting. A scream met his ears as his body slammed around. For a brief second he recognized the scream to be his own, coming from his widely parted lips. The sound was silenced a moment after a large brown figure interrupted his vision. With a final slam and a sharp, agonizing pain, everything stilled. Everything turned black.

_You are the sunshine of my life,_

_That's why I'll always stay around,_

_You are the apple of my eye,_

_Forever you'll stay in my heart_

"His father broke a few ribs. But Lady Hummel suffered a serious head injury. He lost his short term memory." Regret was clear in Sue's tone. Running a fretful hand across his face, Blaine turned away. Crossing his arms around his stomach, he held himself together.

"So he can't remember anything." Could he believe that?

"No. Do you even hear yourself?" Sue scoffed, unsympathetically. "He remembers his whole life _before _the accident. How else would he know his name, much less tell you? Though, why he'd associate with a boring gay like yourself, when Porcelain is so flaming it'll burn your retinas, I couldn't guess." She stopped, seeming to remember their was a point to the conversation. "No, that's a different part of your brain. His long term memory is fine. Kurt can't retain any _new_ memories. Its like every night his overly stuffed closet gets cleaned out while he sleeps. He has no memory that he ever met you."

"This is impossible." All he cared to do was march back into the gym, where Kurt would be laughing. Either claiming it was all a joke or even apologizing for the confusion, because yes, he did remember Blaine. Yet somehow he knew none of his wishes would come true. Perhaps it was the truth shining in Sue's eyes. Either way, he was beginning to believed the story she'd spun.

"What about class, he came knowing it was Sunday." Blaine pressed, grasping, feeling as though all the pieces failed to fit correctly.

"He comes to class because he thinks it's Sunday, June 22nd. He comes because he use to attend last summer. He doesn't realize its been almost a year later.

"But no one could exercise everyday." Countered Blaine, trying to rationalize the situation.

"I don't hold class everyday, but I still show up so if he comes, I can tell him class got cancelled. Or his father finds an excuse to make him stay home." Sue indulged his questions, although her brow twitched in annoyance.

"But what about his phone? How can he not realize what day it is. He said he broke it yesterday, but the rest of the time? Computers? T.V.?" More questions slipped past his lips as he started to rant.

"His brother 'breaks' his phone every morning before he wakes. It prevents anyone from texting him or him checking the date or seeing any news on his internet. While he's home his family makes sure to keep him off the computer or anything else that could reveal the truth to him. Kurt does the same thing everyday. Now I'm done with this conversation." Se reached for the door handle, ready to return to her class. "I'll have Becky bring you your belongings. After that, get out of here and leave Kurt alone. Or I'll make your life miserable." The former cheer coach threatened heavily without sparing the boy another glance. Without another word she was gone, leaving Blaine alone. Alone with his worries and heart ache.

Blaine could do nothing more then press his back against the building wall and wait. Mind racing, he slid to the floor, burning from the turn of events. Terribly unfair turn of events. Even though he'd barely known Kurt, he felt his heart breaking in his chest.

So much for the promises of a perfect day.

A/N: End part one. Let me know what you think? Should I continue? Love it, hate it? Reviews only take a moment and totally make my day!


End file.
